Fate
by MagicalKaiLover18
Summary: AU. Kai has been chosen by fate to save the world. But the decision is not always in his hands. How far can fate take you?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is an idea I've had for a while. Hope you like it! It has taken me ages to write it so updates may be a bit slow but the prologue and Chapter 1 will be posted today! Let me know whether I should continue! Thanks!**

* * *

**Fate And It's Chosen**

**Prologue**

Fate was always something that I never believed in. Until one surreal day when I found out that my fate had been decided for me before I was born. At first I was sceptical but after a few strange things started to happen to me I was surprised at just how accurate that mysterious stranger had been. It took me awhile to find him again, when I say find him I mean that he found me.

I had never been ordinary, always able to foretell the future and never able to change it nor to control the visions. This had labelled me as an outcast amongst my peers as they always found it odd how I would stare into space for long periods of time and then have a sudden mood change, sometimes I would be immensely happy and then sometimes I would be terribly sad and I could never offer a reason for my bizarre change in moods as it would make me even more of a freak.

Sometimes they would even visit me in my dreams. These were the worst, most of the dreams ended in death, some were worse. Forms of torture and plans of assassination were often there too. The worst thing though was knowing that I couldn't stop them from happening. Every time I would watch the news waiting for my visions to appear. Sometimes it would be weeks or months before they would appear on the news, sometimes it would be that evening. After living with these visions for 8 years of my life, (since I was 6 years old), a group of boys came to visit me. One of them told me my fate. And that night the war started.

I was only 14 years old when they told me that I held the key to which side won the war. Now I don't mean a war as in World War III or anything, it's much worse than that. It's a war between good and evil, if the good guys win then balance will be restored to the world but if the bad guys win, complete and utter chaos. I was warned that both sides would be after me as I held the future and could either help or hinder either side. This made me a deadly threat but also a valuable weapon.


	2. Chapter 2: You Can't Hide Forever

**Hey! This is the first chapter! Hope you like this story! I think it is my best yet! Tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER**

It was a cold morning, in the middle of April, the 18th of April to be precise. It was my birthday, my 14th birthday but there was no-one for me to celebrate with. I had no friends and I couldn't ever remember having a family. I was just going to go about my day as normal when I received a phone call. It was one of those psychic lines offering me a free reading.

I was going to refuse when I thought 'What do I have to lose?' So I listened. The man on the other line was quiet for a moment before he started to talk about some people that I would meet that day. He talked of people with powers, like mine but different, and of a great struggle between good and evil. I thought he was having me on with all this talk of magical powers and good and evil but the last line he said made my blood freeze.

"And you will be the key Kai, you will determine the fate of both sides with your powers."

I sat for minutes after the phone went dead, my head spinning as I wondered how he knew about my powers. Then I realised I was being silly, he didn't really know about my powers he was just joking around and I fell for it. I laughed shallowly trying to shake it off but the talk of powers disturbed me, I'd had another of those dreams again, the vision was of a huge battle but that was all I got. No visuals of people dying or of the horrible things that humans are capable of.

I was relieved at first but then it worried me more than any other dream I ever had. First it worried me because it was a war, I mean who doesn't worry about war? But then it worried me because I feared that I was loosing my powers, why else wasn't it as clear as usual?

I decided to cheer up. It was my birthday! I should have been celebrating. I decided to get dressed up and go clubbing. I dressed in mid-thigh shorts with knee-high boots, a dark blue top with a mesh over-layer and short finger-less gloves. A leather Jacket completed the outfit and after grabbing my wallet and keys I was ready to go.

I went to the club down the road, they never served alcohol so it was open to people of all ages but mainly to younger people who couldn't get in to the older clubs and some of the adults who weren't keen on people getting drunk. I loved to dance and I went clubbing often, sometimes music was the only thing to keep the visions at bay and after taking many dance lessons I was something of a celebrity in the club, but it still didn't earn me any friends as everyone in my little village knew how weird I was. Even though nobody particularly liked me our village looked after their own, strangers were unwelcome and the village was always unified, there was no bullying and no crime within the community but strangers often caused trouble and so were unwelcome.

I had been dancing for about 2 hours when I noticed someone staring at me, it wasn't unusual for some of the locals to watch me dance and even less so for some to stare quite obviously at the patterns my body made whilst dancing but the weight of the stare bothered me. It wasn't a curious stare nor was it admiring nor jealous. It just was and I could tell that it wasn't from a local. When I turned to face the person staring the crowd hushed and the music switched off, everyone was sensing a confrontation. It hadn't escaped their notice that he had been watching me.

I walked over to the bar and sat next to the stranger while ordering a glass of water. Mumbled conversations broke out but the tension was thick in the air as the village people were ready to defend me if necessary. The stranger was a boy of about 18 years, short-cropped blond hair and very pale blue eyes. He wasn't dressed to go clubbing, wearing simple jeans and a plain white top. He waited for the music to play even if it was only softly before he turned to me.

"We need to talk." He said softly, no introduction or reason why.

"Talk then." If I was going to talk to him then it would be on my terms, not his.

"In private." He looked around us, the villagers were all tensed and ready to spring to my defence.

"Why should I go with you? You haven't even introduced yourself!" I was getting decidedly nervous.

He leaned close to me so that he could whisper in my ear. "I know what you are."

"What do you mean? What I am?" I was very nervous now and also very confused.

"I know about your powers, the visions."

My face paled as I stared at him in shock. The village people had seen enough as a group they all got up. The bar man was the only one who approached us but it was enough to have the silent support of the villagers. He leaned over the bar towards us making sure to stretch to his full impressive height of six foot seven.

"Is he bothering you?" The barman asked in the deathly silence, an implied threat in his voice.

The stranger (who still hadn't introduced himself) looked at me slightly bemused as he folded his arms and waited for my response. I knew it would be a bad idea to cross him but I wondered if it would be any better if I left with him. I knew that the villagers would have someone follow me if I left with him, just in case I was in danger.

"No, he's fine. We were just about to leave." My voice was audibly shaking and I winced.

"If you're sure." The barman gave me a searching look and I tried my best to smile.

"I'll just head to my apartment, it's nice and quiet there." I met his eyes and a look of understanding passed between us. He nodded.

I got up to walk knowing that the stranger would follow me. I acknowledged the other villagers as I walked past and they all gave me a small nod to let me know they would be watching. I felt a bit more confident as I walked out of the bar. The guy beside me gave me a bemused smile as we walked away from the club. I made sure walk towards my house and stop just outside the apartment next to the row of houses that I lived in.

"What do you want?" I asked, my patience was wearing thin.

"I need to talk to you about the war." He sounded serious and that made my heart jump.

"War? What war? How do you know who I am? Who are you?" I had a gazillion questions that I wanted answers to.

"Okay. I guess I owe you that at least. I am Max, I also have powers but mine are different from yours." He held up a hand when he saw I was going to ask him more questions. "My partner is the one who scouted you, you'll meet him later. As for your other questions, could we go somewhere more private?"

I hesitated but decided to trust him. I turned and walked down the street walking towards my house. I decided that it would be wise to let the villagers know that I was in no danger so I called the club to let them know that they could allow the person sent to watch me to go home as the strangers would cause no trouble. I made up a small lie by saying that they were friends of my dad's before he left and they had come to check up on me, the villagers bought it but grumbled about the no good city folk that keep on traipsing in. As I reached my front door I hesitated, but decided to open it anyway. I allowed Max to walk in before me and closed the door after me.

Max waited for me to lead the way. I hesitated again for a moment, debating on which room would be best. I decided the living room as it had the most exits, a door leading into the kitchen, a large window and the door leading into the room itself. Just as I entered the room I got a funny feeling in my chest, I walked in and saw another man in the room. A tall Red-headed man with twin spikes that looked like devil horns as hair and the most shockingly clear blue eyes I had ever seen.

I opened my mouth to scream but Max seemed to anticipate this and he quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I started to feel the panic rising in my chest but pushed it down and tried to think of my next move. I lashed out behind me with my right fist and heard a dull thud as I collided with something behind me. The other man rushed over and pinned my arms by my sides. I could hear him mumbling something but I was unable to make out the words over the roaring of my blood in my ears. I could feel myself hyperventilating and black patches were appearing at the edge of my vision.

Just as I blacked out I could feel the arms loosening around me and more muffled words sounding alarmed.

When I awoke it was to a sense of shock and disorientation before I realised that I was still in my house and still in my living room. I was then able to make out the sounds of a whispered conversation, it sounded like it was coming from my kitchen. With a rush I remembered what had happened before I fainted and I got unsteadily to my feet all the while glancing around for something to defend myself with.

The soft sound of someone clearing their throat behind me made me spin round in a panic and bring my arms up to defend myself with. I saw the same Red-headed man from last night standing in the doorway that lead to my kitchen. He gave me a small, lop-sided smile before raising his hands as a peace gesture.

"I am very sorry for startling you last night." He offered in a deep but soothing voice. "I was waiting for my partner Max and you to return. I decided to try and find out a bit about you by looking around your house while Max went to retrieve you."

"Of course I didn't realise that you would be so easy to persuade and even then I didn't know if Tala was still in the house as a phone call would have made you suspicious and not trusting of me." Kris spoke softly from my right and I realised that I hadn't heard him approach.

"Please forgive our rough treatment of you last night but it was vital that the villagers didn't hear you scream and implicate us as it would be detrimental to our stay here." The tall red-head's voice was almost hypnotic.

I took a deep breath and sat down on my blue sofa. I realised that I was still in my clubbing gear and that it was early morning. The two men waited in silence for me to speak but I found that my voice had evaded me. Instead I gestured for them to take a seat on the couch across from me as I centred my thoughts.

"Okay." I started slowly. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Tala and you already know my partner, we are part of a group called the Dawn's Light, a group of people with various talents. We try to restore the balance of the world by defeating the Twilight's Glow. Their aim is to throw the world into chaos while ours is to maintain the balance."

He paused for a moment to let it sink in. "As for why we are here, we are here to collect you. Your visions would be a vital part in the war and we could really do with your help. Not to mention if the bad guy's got hold of you! That would surely end any hope we have of winning the war."

"What? Wait a minute! What do you mean? How can I help?" My head was spinning from the intake of so much information.

"We believe that you are the boy in a prophecy that was foretold many years ago. The prophecy speaks of a boy with the power to see the future and that whatever team had him on their side was sure to win the war as this boy would see every move the opponents made before they made it."

"How do you know it's me then? It could be anyone of a thousand boys with the power of visions."

"That's just it, you are the only person to ever have seen the future before it actually happens."

My head was trying to sort through all the information it had just received. I tried to deny it all but it did explain most of the questions that I had over the years. What it didn't tell me was whether or not I should trust the boys that came to me, broke into my house and then managed to subdue me in my own house. But really what choice did I have? If they were right about the war that I had seen in my dreams and if they were right about the other side then if I just stayed here I would be in danger and forced to choose a side anyway.

"All right. What do I need to do?"

After sitting and talking and planning for a few hours I decided that it would be time to sleep and as I thought it would be more beneficial for us to stay together and get to know each other more if we were going to be a team I let them stay over. I offered to let them share my bed while I slept on the sofa but they both refused. Max decided to sleep on the sofa while Tala slept on the couch. I went up the stairs to my bedroom, slightly glad that I wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa but also nervous of the dreams that I may have during the night.

It was sometime around Midnight that I woke up. For a moment I didn't know what had woken me up. Then I heard the faintest sound of footsteps coming from my balcony. I got up out of bed and reached for the baseball bat that I always kept nearby. I walked slowly and carefully towards the large doors leading to my large and usually empty balcony.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Sitting on the edge of my balcony was a boy. Well a man really as he seemed to be a few years older than me. He had glowing purple hair as well as very pale skin. He was dressed in some really fancy shirt and black dress pants. But the most startling thing about him was his eyes. He had black eyes.

He was staring at me, giving me a crooked smile that was incredibly breath-taking. Now don't get me wrong as far as I knew I was Asexual but there was something about him that made him totally appealing. He looked like someone who had just stepped out of the front cover of an issue of 'The World's Most Stunning Men' or something like that. His eyes were completely mesmerising and I could feel myself being drawn closer to him.

He beckoned me towards him with the curl of his fingers and I felt myself walking forwards as if in a trance. I dimly registered dropping the bat but my mind was in a Haze. I knew there was something wrong with what was happening but my mind was too hazy to notice. I stepped closer and closer to the gorgeous person in front of me and just as I was in reaching distance of him I heard a loud bang from behind me. His eyes jerked to look at something behind me and it was at that moment that I became lucid again. I immediately sprung back but the beautiful man was quicker.

His hand shot out at startling speed and closed in a vice-like grip around my wrist. I tried to pull away but the creature (for that's what he must have been) pulled me towards him and lifted me into his arms as if I weighed nothing and put up no resistance. It was then that I noticed Max and Tala in my room, both holdings guns which were levelled at the person who's arms I was in.

"Hello Max and Tala! Long time no see! Shame that we have to meet again like this but I must have the boy. I hope you don't mind if I take him!?"

"Bryan." Max acknowledged. "Leave the boy if you know what's good for you!"

"Put him down." Tala demanded. "Or we'll shoot you and we wont miss."

"I don't think you will, you see I'm holding all the cards. If you shoot me then the boy will also die as he'll fall off of the balcony. If you let me go then the boy will at least be unharmed."

Tala and Max looked hesitant and I could tell that they were about to lower their guns. Before anyone else had a chance to react I decided to try an attack. I brought my right knee up towards my restrainer's face and I was satisfied to hear a sharp 'THWACK'. I felt the arms holding me up loosen and used this to my advantage as I twisted myself towards my room and the floor of the balcony.

I heard two gunshots as I collided with the floor and a hiss of anger from the creature that had held me hostage. I felt more than saw Tala run to my side and help me up while Max continued to shoot. When I was safely in my room and the creature had unfortunately escaped unscathed did I dare to breath again.

"You were incredible!" Max praised me. "I thought he would get away with you for sure!"

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

Max and Tala both looked at each other for a long moment before Max got up and told me that he was going to go on patrol for a while. I looked at Tala, waiting for an answer. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts so I waited a few minutes for him to speak.

"His name is Bryan. He is the prince of the vampires and also he's the leader of Twilight's Glow. We may have some trouble now that he knows who you are. He'll be after you even more vigorously than before seeing as we have thwarted him this time. If you don't mind me asking what did he say to get you to trust him enough to approach him?"

"I-I, well I'm not completely sure that he said anything. The second I looked at him I was drawn to him. There was just something about him that I couldn't resist." I was blushing deeply so I looked away from Tala.

Tala cursed and I looked up at him in shock. I'd never heard him swear before. He didn't look at me but instead grabbed his mobile phone and quickly punched in a number before leaving me alone in my bedroom. I sat there shocked and a little saddened by his abrupt departure. I wondered if it was the fact that I had been drawn to the vampire or whether it was something else I had done or said.

After sitting and pondering for a few moments I decided to pack some things into my bag as it was obvious that we couldn't stay in my house for long now that the bad guys knew where I was. I made sure to pack a mixture of clothes as I didn't know what I would need. I packed all my savings and credit cards as well as some toiletries and other essentials.

I was almost ready to cry while I sat in my bathroom, I was worried that I had managed to anger my new team mates (I didn't know if we were friends) and I was saddened by the fact that they may not like me any more. Then I realised that I was being silly, I had been fine before them so I would be fine after them! With a new boost in my confidence I got up and put my bag back in my room (completely packed of course) before heading downstairs.

I waited outside my lounge for a few minutes before entering, just to see if I could hear any shouting or if I would be interrupting anything. After hearing nothing but silence I knocked on the door and after receiving permission to enter (Really, like I needed permission to enter! It was my house) I walked in looking round the room before settling my gaze on Max who was in the centre of the room.

I walked over to him, both glad and disappointed that Tala wasn't there, and realised that he had a set of keys in his hand and what looked like a map. I looked at him questioningly but he merely shook his head and carried on tracing a route that I couldn't see. It was then that I noticed he was wearing a bluetooth headset and that he was talking to someone. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag from my bed as well as a book, my all time favourite.

I ran back down the stairs and I was surprised to see Max had packed up the map and was waiting for me by the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"To head quarters." He replied and I could tell by his tone not to ask any further questions about our destination.

"Where's Tala? Isn't he coming with us?"

"No. He's going to see one of our allies. To get some help."

"Oh? Who? Will they be coming to head quarters together?" I could tell I was starting to annoy him with my barrage of questions.

"Two people actually, a girl named Hilary and a nekojin named Rei. Nekojin's are cousins to vampires, they both feed on human blood to survive but they are more cat like and less dangerous to humans as they can live peacefully alongside humans as long as they feed regularly." My heart jumped a beat at the word vampire.

"But why is a vampire on our side if his prince is on their side?"

"That's because vampires do not get involved in human or psychic affairs, they do not do anything collectively unless their King or Queen order it. And Nekojins are not quite the same as vampires as they follow the same leader but have slightly different rules. There are some vampires and Nekojins who take an interest and decide to help or hinder us but the majority are too wrapped up in their own lives."

"Oh." I paused to think about this for a second.

Then I noticed the car we had stopped by and a huge grin split across my face. It was a beautiful sleek Red Convertible, it must have cost a fortune as it seemed to be a porsch and after confirming the logo I whistled. It was a truly magnificent car, I turned to look at Max and was astounded when he handed me the keys.

"You want me to drive?" I asked my voice filled with awe.

"If you can. I'll navigate." He said pleased by reaction.

"I'm not really supposed to but all the locals think it's better to learn early so that there are no joy-riding problems." My voice was obviously excited and he chuckled before walking to the passengers side.

We spent a few hours in the car just listening to music and making small talk. I was ecstatic when I realised that they had all of my favourites, Metallica, Bon Jovi, Bad Luck, L'Arc En Ciel and even Vivaldi and Debussy. It was a rather enjoyable journey and even though I had no idea where we were because I had never left the village before I found myself oddly at peace. It was then that I realised I hadn't had a vision for a couple of nights now, it wasn't unusual for me to have a few nights without visions, it just meant that my next vision would be worse then normal.


End file.
